


Sunny Days

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21





	Sunny Days

Maya goes to sit at her favorite bench in the park and feels a wave of comfort flush over her. It’s peaceful. A somewhat secluded part of the park where she can watch the water and sketch in peace. She goes to the exact spot every day at the same time to draw. And today seems so be no different.

Maya taps her pencil against her chin as she tries to think of what the sketch. Maybe she could practice drawing the water and try to capture the way it moves. Yeah, good enough for her. She softly drops her pencil into the paper and lazily begins without a thought. Blasting music into her ears, she’s in her happy place.

She’s about halfway into the drawing when Maya notices a movement out of the corner of her eye and glances over to see a pretty brunette skipping happily along the trail towards a bench. She drops her pencil, absolutely shocked. The girl in question takes a seat and pulls out her phone, headphones already in her ears. She wears a sundress and a smile and Maya is awestruck by the girls beauty. She quickly reaches for her misplaced pencil, feeling an overwhelming urge to capture this miracle of nature in her own art form.

Tearing out her current drawing, she immediately begins on a new one of the girl without a second thought. She smiles when she sees her pencil markings slowly start to form the girls face. Maya spends extra time on the eyes, wanting the picture to perfectly capture them in all their glory.

As the girl taps away at her phone, maya draws with passion. She has never not once been so inspired to draw in her entire life, and she is determined to perfect this. Once she feels the face is perfected, she moves to drawing her body, the way her dress falls over her crossed legs being the hardest part to draw, as the girl shuffled slightly every other minute or so.

Thirty minutes pass and maya is happy with the drawing. She scribbles her signature in the corner quickly, before relaxing her hand, stretching it a bit. She looks over at the brunette once more, just as she starts to get up.

Without thinks my for even a second, maya gets up and heads over to the girl, sketch in hand.

“Excuse me?” She says shyly. The girl turns around and maya can’t help but think she’s even more beautiful from up close.

“I’m sorry, I know this may sound weird but,” She tried to collect her words and phrase them into a way that doesn’t make her sound like a totally freak. “Well, I come here every day to draw and I just... I noticed you from where I was sitting and I thought you were so beautiful, I couldn’t help but to draw you.” She smiles and maya smiles back.

“That’s so sweet! You’re very breathtaking yourself actually. May I see?” The girl reaches for the notebook before maya has a chance to answer and turns it over, her eyes widening when she sees the version of herself captured on papers

“Wow, you really are very good. May I keep it?” The girl places a hand on Maya’s shoulder and she feels herself starting to melt.

“Yeah, sure, if you want.” Maya stumbles out. She grabs the notebook back from her and tears out the photo for her to keep.

“Thank you. I’m Riley by the way.” She extends her free hand to maya and they shake.

“And you’re Maya, going by the signature on this drawing.” Maya laughs and nods.

“Yes, yeah. I’m maya. Nice to meet you.”

“May I see your notebook and pencil, maya?” Riley asks in a soft voice. She nods and hands them over. Riley writes something down and hands the items back to her.

“I’d really like to see you again.” Riley smiles. And with that she walks away. Maya looks down at her notebook and sees a phone number and a heart.

“Wow” she mumbles under her breath. Awestruck once again, Maya heads home, ready for the next time she gets to come back to the park.


End file.
